


A Vision of Resplendence

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Incest, M/M, Sort Of, pre remus/roman, theyre flirting with the concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Roman being jealous of Remus' boyfriend
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, remus sanders/unimportant oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Roman knows when Remus is sitting on the couch kissing his new boyfriend. He knows because he is the exact opposite of repulsed, watching Remus swap saliva with this near stranger, tongues shining as they push in and out of each others’ mouths. Roman is trying not to stare, trying to convince himself to act repulsed, but the tingling in his stomach is one that he knows signifies arousal. He can’t convince himself that it’s because he thinks Remus’ boyfriend is hot. Not when every sound Remus makes, every rock of his hips, has Roman wanting to not just watch but participate.

It’s not even anywhere approaching appropriate, the desire that curls strong and heady when he sees Remus like this. Perhaps it might be excusable if Remus were trying to seduce him, but he’s completely absorbed in sucking face with his beaux, and if pressed Roman couldn’t even tell you the boy’s name. He’s supposed to be a chaperone of sorts, a deterrent to keep things from going too far while the adults are away. It would be perhaps more ethical to clear his throat or make a sarcastic comment to ruin the mood. Instead Roman watches out of the corner of his eye, pretending not to be entranced, and wondering exactly how much he’ll get to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that i hadnt slept when i wrote this so its not a great caliber, im just giving it to you anyway

Remus knows that Roman is going to put a stop to this any minute. He’ll likely only tolerate so much dry humping on the couch, nevermind that Remus is being frantically sexual. Roman is right there, Roman could be watching, he could get off in the same room as his brother and this is the most aroused Remus has ever been. He knows that he’s pressing his luck, pushing too far and making Roman more likely to put a stop to this, but he can’t help but put on a show. He is only a handful of steps away from where Roman is, dick hard and practically riding his date in the middle of the living room. It’s so very inappropriate, and Remus wonders if he really will get to cum with Roman right there not even attempting to stop him. That’s practically tacit permission, and oh, the idea that that was something Roman would actually want to see has him whining desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough is enough and Roman has to stop this before it gets further out of hand, but when he growls out “Remus,” in warning his voice is low and sultry with arousal. Remus jerks as if he’s licked a live wire, and there is no mistaking the way his hips jolt and he presses his groin forward, body tense even as his face falls slack.

“Glare of a Gorgon's gaze, Remus, did you-” he starts to ask, but cuts off when his words have Remus’ hips giving a last few desperate twitches. There’s no doubt now that Roman had contributed, though whether that was just from Remus’ general exhibitionism remained to be seen. 

Perhaps that wasn’t a line of thinking Roman should be pursuing, because ‘remaining to be seen’ implied that Roman was going to do something to find the answer. Which he wasn’t. If Remus just liked being watched Roman wasn’t going to start lurking during all his rendezvous just for another chance to see Remus come undone. 

Well, not unless Remus asked.


	4. Chapter 4

When Roman says his name it isn’t annoyed, or disgusted, or even mildly exasperated. When Roman opens his mouth it’s to say “Remus” like the word itself is a prayer and a strain on his virtue both. It’s so easy to imagine that tone accompanying bedroom eyes, an order to cum, even just some mild flustered arousal at what he’d caught. But Roman’s voice doesn’t change except to sound somehow even more wanting, and Remus nearly swallows his own tongue at the mere idea. Remus knows enough about what his brother sounds like when aroused to know that this isn’t feigned, and enough about Roman’s sense of propriety to realize, as his head clears, that Roman could have stopped them at any time. Could have, but hadn’t. The thrill that runs through him feels a bit like hope.


End file.
